Wake up (Ciel Sebastian fanfic)
by amberittokiotoya
Summary: <html><head></head>I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI i do own the content of this story. you can find me on wattpad to i use the same username. when the butler makes the master mad and is put on the couch as punishment. but when the master returns something wrong with the butler. then the master falls ill with a deathly disease what is a demon butler to do!</html>
1. Shivers

i do not own kuroshituji

Authors P.O.V

**S**ebastian: my Lord you have to get up.

Ciel: Hmm? Sebastian?

Sebastian: who else? Now get up! Lady Elizabeth is coming.

ciel shot out of bed and yelled.  
>Ciel: why didn't you tell me sooner!<p>

Sebastian turned his head as a slight blush crossed his face.

Sebastian: umm... well you kind of fell asleep reading...

**Ciel's P.O.V**

**(**Oh no! I'm never going to live this down!)

*shiver*

Sebastian: my lord? Are you ok?

Ciel: I'm fine. It's just a little cold that's all.

**Authors P.O.V**

Ciel climbed out of bed and when his feet touched the floor he staggered a little.

Sebastian: are you alright?!

When ciel realized what happened he scurried out of Sebastian's arms.

Ciel: I'm fine so quit treating me like a child.

Sebastian: I cannot for it is my *job*

Ciels chest started to hurt and he could barely breath.

Ciel then turned and looked at Sebastian with very cold and very lonely eye's


	2. The changes

Ciel's P.O.V

And Sebastian shuttered and I got even colder. "GET OUT." I ordered him and not politely might I add. He bowed and said that damn line again. "Yes, my lord" then he walked out of the room. I threw myself on my bed and grunted feeling weaker after I yelled. I turned my head and looked out the window. It was raining. "Great just what I need now!" I yelled getting off my bed and walking over to my dresser. I opened my drawer and slid my hand in. I put my hand on the cut out piece of square and slid my finger in. you heard a click and a secret closet opened. Yes, I have a secret closet and it's a secret because Sebastian doesn't know I have it and I plan to keep it that way.

I grabbed an outfit from the top shelf and shoes from the bottom. The outfit contained a black loose Tank top, Black ripped skinny jeans, a chain, a sword that is all black and I call Akuma no Ken. It can kill any demon or grim reaper no matter how strong. And to finish off my outfit I had shin high black army boots. *actually they are converse boots*

I closed my secret closet and it disappeared to the disguise it had before. And I threw away the ugly green suit Sebastian brought me in the middle of the night.

My hair grew a little longer over the years its shoulder length and I can flip it. I'm also as tall as Sebastian now. But that doesn't mean I'm not frail. My stature is better than before. I can handle myself in fights. I took secret lessons behind Sebastian's back. The piano I hired is actually An Assassin but he works for me so no I won't die. At least not yet.

As I stepped into the hall Mey-Rin came running with the china again. And she tripped when she saw me. The plates came flying towards me and I just calmly and swiftly caught them and carried them back down to the kitchen. Mey-Rin looked at my back as I walked towards the kitchen. "What happened to the master?!" I chuckled when I heard her then I made it to the kitchen. Bard and Finny were in the kitchen and bard had his flame thrower out. I grabbed the Flamethrower. "I'm confiscating this. Till you can learn to cook without burning my kitchen to cinders." I chuckled again. I've been chuckling a lot lately then I felt light headed but I just brushed it off as I walked out of the kitchen flamethrower in hand and I went to an extra room and threw the flamethrower in there and locked the door. Then when I was walking to my study I ran into Sebastian. "My lord!" he yelled but I was still angry at him. Then another wave hit me but I showed no emotion or movement what's so ever. Then I walked right past Sebastian and walked up to Tanaka with a serious look on my face and all you heard was *poof* and he was in his adult form instead of Chibi. "What is it that I can do for you today young master?" he asked bowing. "Ready the carriage. The queen gave me some errands." I ordered him.

To be continued ~Ano-chan REVIEWS! Please!


	3. the kiss

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ciel's P.O.V/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I walked back to the Kitchen where all the Servants were gathered and I listened in on their conversation. "The young master sure looks cute in black!" Mey-Rin Stated to the others and I walked behind her placing a hand on her shoulder and I Smiled a Genuine smile. And all three of them blushed. "You know Mey-Rin they say kindness is always returned with kindness." I said with the smile still on my face. "What do you mean?" finny asked. "I'm giving you guys Two weeks off!" I exclaimed and I walked out of the Kitchen, leaving the servants w dropped jaws. Then Sebastian walked into the kitchen brushing off the cat hair from his tail coat. "What's going on here?" he asked with curiousness. The three servants jumped at the sound of Sebastian's Voice and they all turned to him. "Sebastian!" finny yelled. "Did you?!" bard asked. "Tell master Ciel?!" Mey-Rin asked. "To give us?!" Finny asked again. "Two weeks off?!" All three of them asked./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sebastian's P.O.Vp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*He What?!* Sebastian thought. *"Sebastian."* A voice called that only I could hear. "Masters calling I guess I'll ask when I get there." And with a Snap of the fingers I disappeared. I was running. Actually running to Ciel's office. As I Reached the office I heard heavy breathing *what is he doing?* "ha ha ha!" Ciel laughed from the inside of his office *Shing shing kink* ~Listening in~ "*Sebastian*" Ciel called me again so I stood up and straightened my tailcoat and opened the door. "Yes, my lord." I looked up and I was mesmerized. Ciel was sitting on his desk looking out the window with a black outfit which fit him perfectly and the wind blew his hair back and he tucked his bangs behind his ear, his pale skin contrasted with the rest, and he turned to me his eyes glowing blue. "Ah your hear?" he asked and I snapped out of my trance. "You called my lord?" I asked bowing again. "Ah yes come with Me." he said as he jumped off his desk and walked passed me and out of his office. We walked to the front entryway and he spun on his heel. "I order you Sebastian. Wait and sleep here on the couch till I get home." he ordered. I wanted to disobey because he needs me. But I cannot do anything since he is my master and he ordered me to do so. So I walked over to the couch, laid my head down on the cool cloth of the furniture and pillow and forced myself to sleep. I felt someone's hand on my cheek as I slept it traced the outlines of my face but then I felt a feeling on my lips and it disappeared as fast as it appeared and I was left there to dream while my master is away. Who kissed me?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"To be continued! who kissed Sebastian?! and i am so sorry that these are so short! VOTE! REVIEW!~Ano chanp 


	4. The Attack

_**Ciel's P.O.V**_

I rode off into the dawn with my horse Kurodayu pulling the carriage. we rode with my thoughts. Why did i kiss Sebastian?! I don't like him do i? well that question is irrelevant because i know i love him but he will never have an equivalent feeling for me. I felt my cheeks flare up. but i ignored it and we rode even farther as the setting sun disappeared behind the earth. I arrived at the the destination and Tanaka opened the door for me. i stepped out and looked i noticed something and i knew Tanaka did to. The town that the queen sent me to was quiet to quiet. It was eerie, then a blood curtailing scream shot into the air. Tanaka took the first step. He stood in front of me in a protective stance, and we heard loud sounds echo through the town. I was taken off guard when a girl around five or six years old came out but she wasn't harmless. she had a smirk spreading across her face. Her arms hung loosely at her side and she was swaying back and forth laughing wickedly. "Ciel?" tanaka said seriously, I looked up.

"Yes?" i said trying to keep my composure, but failing miserably. "i don't care what happens to me but if i think its to dangerous i will give you a signal. you will grab Kurodayu and ride away from here as fast as you can." he said a frown making it's way to his lips. "But what about you?!" I yelled not caring about my petty pride, because tanaka has been around since i been a kid. He was the only family I have left, I hate to admit it but i'm afraid to loose him. I grabbed his sleeve. "Young master.." he said as he knelt down and put a hand on my shoulder. "Finny, Mey-Rin, Bard, Pluto they all need you.. Sebastian needs you. they need you alive.." he said and he stood back up and turned around.

" i will protect you with my life" he said with a serious look on his old face, and i just shook my head. but before i knew it the little girl that was infront of us was behind me and i felt a stinging sensation in my side. "Master!" tanka yelled as he saw the girl, the knife in my side and my eyes wide. Tanaka kicked the girl and rushed me to Kurodayu. "ride, ride out of here as fast as you can!" he yelled using the saber he had on his side to cut the ropes holding Kurodayu to the carriage, and I rode off.

Black spots started to swim into my vision. The wound was fairly deep and i was loosing alot of blood, and it was like Kurodayu could sense this because he ran faster and faster towards home. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, so I brought my hand up and I felt something wooden sticking out and concluded that it was and arrow. *I cant pull it out by myself... I have to rie all the way home with t imbedded in my shoulder.* I ground my teeth and ordered Kurodayu to ride faster.

As we were approaching the house I lost way to much blood and was unconcious barely holding on to the reigns, and when Kurodayu came to a running stop I slipped falling off his back and onto the cold, muddy ground. I gasped in my unconciousness because of the impact, and as I was falling even deeper into my unconciousness I heard a dog or some sort of animal runnning my way.

_**Sebastian's P.O.V**_

I slowly started to wake up because i could smell Ciel. So he must have come home. I pouted a little because he didn't wake me up. but thats when i noticed something. If Ciel wass home then why didn't I hear a frantic flock of servants running through the house? It was to quiet. I'm a demon so i could hear the servants. they were in the kitchen plannign on a return gift for Ciel. I giggled thinking that they had a very good idea.

I heard scratching at the window and rolled my eyes. It was pluto, but I just ignored him. Then I heard Kurodayu whine. But thats strange... then it all came into place. "Master didn't put Kurodayu away." I sighed and held my head, but where is boc-chan then? I would at least hear him but I heard nothing.

My head snapped up when the window by the front door shattered. It was pluto with a very pissed off look on his wolf features and I started to wonder why. Usually he loves me and he's all cuddley but now he looked like a pissed off wolf. "What?" I asked innocently.

He transformed back into his human form and tugged my sleeve, and instead of waisting my energy fighting him I followed him obediently and he opened the door and my heart sank by what i saw.

The end I WILL update the story. i don't know when so i appologize! ~Ano-chan


	5. Wounds

**I do not own i need a doctor.**

_**SEBASTIAN'S P.O.V**_

when I stepped outside my heart dropped. I saw Ciel laying on the ground puddles of his own blood surrounding him. "CIel!" I yelled running to his side. I saw the arrow sticking out so I grabbed it and used some of my demon powers to get it out without hurting him. Once I got it out I threw it. Kurodayu whined and I picked Ciel up. "Good boy getting him home." I said and pet Kurodayu's muzzle. I walked into the house and set Ciel on the couch. I used some of my other demon powers to run around the mansion getting the materials I needed and then I ran back to Ciel and started to bandage him up.

A few days passed and Ciel hasn't woken up. I've been using my demon powers to push him towards waking up but all that resulted in was healing his wounds but not waking him up. Using so much demon powers and not feeding was tiring me out and fast. This way if somebody attacked I wouldn't have been able to protect Ciel. I felt a little feverish and I had to take Shallow breaths. "Mmm." I heard Ciel move around a little. Then I felt a hand on my head. When I looked up Ciel was sitting up stroking my hair. "Ciel?" I asked. "Mmm" he said continuing to stroke my head. The feverish feeling came back but harder this time. It hurt to breath. "Sebastian?" I heard Ciel ask but I couldn't keep my eyes open no matter how hard I tried I was to exhausted. "Sebastian!" My vision faded and the last thing I saw i will keep in my memories forever.

_**Ciel's P.O.V**_

_**No**_** matter how hard **I tried Sebastian wouldn't wake up. I tried everything from yelling to kissing him. still nothing. I got fed up and called finny. He dashed into the room only a few seconds later. "Master?!" He yelled as I picked Sebastian up and put him on my back. "You've grown!" Finny yelled and I continued to walk in the other direction.  
>"Finnan I need you to gather some things for me and tell Mey-rin to come to me." I said and Finny bowed and darted in the other direction.<p>

Sebastian was lighter than I thought he would be. I thought I would fall over immediately after picking him up but he was like a feather. "you didn't hunt." I said getting angry at Sebastian. I stood in front of Sebastian's door which is so conveniently across the hall from mine and I heard Mey-rin.  
>When she reached me she was sweating a little. "S-sir!" She said standing up. ""I need you to guard every entrance to the mansion. Do not let anybody In or out without sending word to me first and do not! leave your post for any reasons whats so ever." I said.<p>

She bowed to me and took off her glasses. I held out my hand and she place them in my palm. " This is serious, Sebastian is out of commission so I need all the attention and protectiveness from my servants now go! guard the entrances!" I yelled and she darted down the hall way letting her hair loose from the pigtails and throwing off the dress she had on.

I opened the door to Sebastian's room and stepped in. Sebastian's room... Is well mot as black as i thought it would be. "You really do like the color blue don't you." I said to Sebastian. His walls, wardrobe, curtains and doors were all a very dark blue The only thing in his room that was black was the king sized bed pushed to one corner of the room.  
>I walked over to the bed and set Sebastian down. He moved a little at the contact of the cool sheets. He was sweating a little, panting and he was whimpering. I made a conclusion, He was having a bad dream. I didn't think about it at all.. I just climbed into Sebastian's bed propped myself up on his pillows and I pulled him into my arms.<p>

I stroked his hair and I started to hum.. Which turned into singing.  
><strong><em>I'm about to loose my mind<em>**  
><strong><em>you've been gone for so long, I'm running out of time.<em>**  
><strong><em>I need a doctor, Call me a doctor.<em>**  
><strong><em>I need a doctor to bring me back to life.<em>**

My mind was so jumbled that I didn't notice Sebastian twitch. I continued to sing a little more and I heard some one at Sebastian's door. "Who's There!" I yelled my hand running to the sword ,Sebastian hides under his pillows. "It's me master Ciel." Bard stepped out of the shadows and came into the room. " I never knew you could sing." He said and stepped closer. "well... I can do a lot of things you don't know about." I said and I grabbed the sword. "who are you?" I asked. "I'm Bard who else?!" He yelled to me. But then his features changed when he realized that I knew that he wasn't Bard. "Very Keen brat aren't you?!" He yelled and turned into something half lizard half cat. "What the hell?!" I yelled. I jumped off the bed, With the sword in my hand. "What do you want." I spat at hi and his lizard lips twisted into a twisted smile. "That demon that is laying right behind you." He said and I turned to Sebastian who was asleep soundly. "You will not have him!" I yelled and I failed to notice Sebastian twitch.

The lizard creature lunged towards me and I unsheathed the sword and firmly grabbed it's hilt. I hit the lizard in the back of the neck and continued to search for his week point. The lizard slashed my leg and I stumbled. "You impudent BRAT you think you can stop me!" He yelled and jumped up to the ceiling. I heard a Slam behind me and I turned slowly. The lizard was above Sebastian licking Sebastian's face. I Screamed and collided into the lizard and we flew out the window Little glass shards cutting me in several places. "Gahh!" I yelled gritting my teeth. I heard Sebastian moving a little in his bed and I smiled. "At least my death wouldn't be for nothing." I said and I ran my sword into the lizards heart. It felt like eternity. I was slowly awaiting my impact with the ground and a few seconds later I got my wish.

Tell me what you think! ~Ano-chan!


End file.
